How the Griffith Stole Hogwarts' Christmas
by Maugre7
Summary: Christmas chaos at Hogwarts yep.


Disclaimer: We, Ruthie, Cat, and Stephanie, do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or places, but we do own Collin Griffith. (Nor do we own the idea of Dr. Suess's the Grinch, but it lovely mixed into our ideas.)  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this story is posted twice on Fanfiction.net, because Lady Laffs-A-lot and stephanie lynn are cousins and they felt it needed to be posted twice.because it is the BEST STORY EVER! HAHAHAHAA!  
  
It was the night before Christmas and in the Gryffindor tower all was silent except for the noise of Hedwig chirping merrily. Dumbledore had adorned himself in a bright red festive Santa suit and had decided that this year he would surprise all of the students but warily. The elderly wizard chuckled lightly and let out a soft "ho ho ho" as he tiptoed past each Gryffindor bed leaving goodies and treats, don't you know.  
  
Students were soundly sleeping, well, all except Collin Griffith. He was a naughty boy. As naughty as they came. He laid in his Slytherin bed, tossing and turning this way and that. "I hate Christmas," He bitterly spat.  
  
Now, Dumbledore had visited the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, too; all that was left was the sly Slytherins' rooms. But alas, he felt that something was amiss and dared not to go in and leave the students any gifts. For he saw the naughty Collin, eyes wide awake, with a look on his face that could poison a snake.  
  
"I hate Christmas and all of it's cheer, I hate this day and I have every year." His dangerous blue eyes gazed across the room to each bed, and he grumbled to himself as evil thoughts went through his head. "I must think of a plot, a diabolical scheme," he mumbled to himself, medium brown hair turning green.  
  
"I cannot deliver these gifts yet" Dumbledore mused with a fret. "That Collin must sleep, or else all of these gifts I will just have to keep!" So with a ho ho,tra la, and jingle ball, the elderly wizard went to deliver some treats to the ghosts, faculty, and Filch in the hall.  
  
In the meanwhile, Mister Griffith had dressed in a robe and gotten his wand, determined to do something about Draco, that strange blonde. "How can he like Christmas, that crazy git. He's crude and evil, such a hypocrite. And that's all Christmas is, liars and cheats, who are only in for the presents and treats. No one cares about anything true, so I will make this holiday something all will rue!" He cackled once and then with a bounce he frolicked about, mutilating all in the house. Slytherins were defaced, limbs removed, and belongings misplaced. Collin cackled once more and then burst out of the Slytherin common room door.  
  
After giving Mister Filch his nauseating mop that emitted a great stink, he headed to the Three Broomsticks to give Rosemerta a gift in exchange for a drink. "Ho ho ho, Madam! How do you do?" "Oh Dumbledore, I am so glad it is you! I have some new beverages, some alcholic dew. I hope you will stay and drink all of this brew!" Dumbledore smirked, free drinks, he could never resist. "Of course, Madam, if you will insist." So he indulged himself with a tall drink in hand, and drank and drank until he could no longer stand.  
  
Collin cackled and frolicked some more, while destroying the castle halls by writing, "Draco's a whore!", with paint that looked funky (it was called "suck a monkey").  
  
Dumbledore was drunk past merry gladness, so there was no way he could even think about stopping Collin's madness. Not that he knew, for now he was past out in the Three Broomsticks, having erotic dreams of flying monkeys and orange ice picks.  
  
Collin continued to cackle with glee for now he had robbed Crookshanks of each flea! He had demolished Gryffindor rooms down to a rubble (how he got in there - we have no idea, but he had no trouble). Ravenclaw was raized to the ground and he had done it silently, not even the smallest sound. All that was left was innocent Hufflepuff, "Bah," he scoffed, "Retarded Hufflepuffs full of air and fluff." Hefrolicked into the Hufflepuff room, a giant sled behind, pulled by a Firebolt broom. He piled the sled with every piece of tinsel and toy, and then pimp slapped each Hufflepuff girl and boy.  
  
Dumbledore was still drunk, it's true. Madam Rosemerta was slightly under the influence, too. "OOOOOOH DUMBLYDORY DARLING!" She pran ced about, "I DO LOVE HAVING YOU HERE!" She exclaimed with a shout. Then she passed out on the floor, revealing a tatoo that read "Dumbledore's Hore".  
  
Now Collin had collected everything using his wand power, and then ordered the Firebolt up to the Astronomy Tower. Cakling again he stated with a loud voice, "I RULE CHRISTMAS! NOW NO ONE WILL REJOICE!" Each student in Hogwarts had gathered below and peered up to see Collin's bright green hair frosted with bits of pure white snow.  
  
"Collin! Please! Don't do that! It's mean, malign, and you're none of that!" It was the platinum blonde, Malfoy Heir, trying to save the day from the boy with green hair.  
  
"No, I really think I am, and you should die, now go away before I make you cry."  
  
"Really, Collin, you are idiotic and I must persist in saving the day, although, I admit, being kind is not the Malfoy way."  
  
"Aha! You bloody blonde prat! You admit to being crude, evil, and a spoiled Malfoy brat! So why should you like Christmas day, you have none of the true qualities which I will now say: kidness, love, loyalty, courage, gentleness, self control, and honey oat porriage. So you see, it's because of people like you that I am destroying the holiday spirit, and I will say it so every student may hear it!" With a roar and a cackle he levitated the sled and let it drop down onto Malfoy's blonde head. "Muah ha ha," he cried and frolicked away as Malfoy died.  
  
Collin Griffith was never seen again.  
  
THE END  
  
"No worry I am here," Dumbledore stumbled in, swigging down the last of his beer. 


End file.
